Sindarian
by mickeylover303
Summary: In which Elrohir takes things too literally, Elladan is thoroughly bothered, Estel is fairly concerned, and Legolas has a plan.


The Lord of Imaldris was furious.

No, furious was not the word to describe his state of mind. Those four were going to be the loss of his immortality.

"By Elbereth, I shall have a head full of grey hair - and children," All four promptly flinched at the sudden outburst, "Eldar do _not_ have greying hair."

Elrohir thought to remind his father that he was in fact a Peredhel, but an errant elbow from Elladan gave him better thought of the idea. However, he became fascinated by the concept of a 'grey elf' in the literal sense.

Elrond gazed sternly upon the young ones in front of him. The foolish and irresponsible ones whom he called sons. And they dared to call it a simple excursion. Nothing would ever be simple concerning them.

In spite of the circumstances, it did give him a simple pleasure to see said sons properly chastised, as each could barely bother to meet his scolding gaze.

Elladan found great interest in his, now, bare feet. Counting his soiled toes for the tenth time. Being denied a proper bath was surely punishment enough. His entire body felt incredibly gritty and dirtied. And his hair was dripping mud upon his bare back. A fate worse than being forced to comply to the whims of Arwen, indeed.

Estel would occasionally glance at his father, only to quickly turn away. Not quite ready to make eye contact. He was ashamed of his actions, but he did not regret them. It was rather amusing to see the guards' reaction. Estel began to smile in recollection but was quickly sobered when he felt a sudden chill in the room.

Legolas, brave or foolish elf that he was, dared to fully face Lord Elrond. Or he would if his eyes would cease darting to the open window, where a bird was perched upon the branch closest to him. That branch was his opportunity to escape the clutches of the elf who he perceived as a second father. For if he were similar to his own Adar, then Legolas would have to move quickly. And seize the 'branch' to blessed freedom.

Elrohir, however, was plagued by an incessant curiosity that surpassed Elladan's unseemly appearance, Estel's ever growing anxiety and paranoia, or even Legolas' futile attempts at escape. No, Elrohir's eyes never left those of his father's _head_. An action which should have clearly warned his three partners in crime.

"Ada," The break in silence startled the other occupants in the room, "is that a _grey_ hair I see?"

Elladan, Estel, and Legolas, forgetting their own musings, turned simultaneously towards Elrohir.

Neither of the four missing the becoming twitch in Elrond's left eye.

Elladan, fueled by anger and fear, wasted no time to retort to his brother's inane inquiry. "Elrohir, if you really wished to help, why not tell him about the ones we gave him but two-"

"Never mind that, both of you run!" Estel hastily grabbed Elladan's hand. Elladan, in turn, sought Elrohir's as Estel practically dragged his siblings through the corridor.

Estel did not think to pace himself when Elrohir almost tripped over the vase Elladan knocked upon the floor. He did not even think to stop, knowing he and his brothers were leaving a muddy trail for their father to find.

But it was more important to gain as much distance in as short a time period as possible.

They had to get away from their father's wrath.

Elladan, while being towed about by his brothers, inquired about the absent member of their party.

To which Estel bitterly replied, "Look through a passing window."

"When does he have time to do so, Estel?" Elladan peered over his shoulder, praying to Elbereth their father was not gaining on them, "Ada will upon us soon. We must move faster."

Yet Elrohir looked, regardless. Only to see their blonde friend running swiftly through the gardens; parallel to Elladan, Estel, and himself.

Amused, Elrohir smiled, as he returned his attention to finding a sanctuary within his father's hall.

**

* * *

**_I like humour. Though I may be poor at writing it, I enjoy it, nonetheless. Another short story that popped out of the snow (if there was any near me)…like a daisy._

_I know karma is in store because I wrote this. But at least it's not slash? And please forgive any consistencies as I have yet to read the book. And I will only read the "Red One." So, I'll be waiting a while longer._

_And no, I have nothing to do with Lord of the Rings, or anything relating to it…except the DVDs. I can keep those, right?_

_And if anyone did catch it, yes, the title was meant to be a horribly (extremely so) conjured pun. An unnecessary action for which I sincerely apologise. But this is what I dub corny humour._


End file.
